The Reason
by Srta.Steele
Summary: Sasuke regresa a la aldea gracias a Naruto, pero en muy mal estado. En esos momentos reflexiona acerca de sus actos, sobre todo con aquella pelirosa que siempre estuvo ahí para él. / Encontré una razón para cambiar quien solía ser, Sakura...¡Eres tú! / ¡Pasen y lean!


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. **

**Este fic es completamente SASUSAKU.**

**Espero disfruten y dejen sus comentarios :)**

Y aquí estoy, frente a las puertas por las que salí hace muchos años lleno de odio en busca de una venganza tonta y sin sentido, pero solo ahora me doy cuenta de ello. En aquel entonces no podía comprender tus palabras ni la proporción de tus sentimientos pues solo me importaba una persona… _Yo_

Lucho por mantener mis ojos abiertos pero al parecer estos se están cansando de cooperar…Y es que…_estoy tan agotado_…

Escucho a Naruto gritar por ayuda, él también está herido y el tenerme en brazos lo ha debilitado más por lo que al cabo de unos minutos me deposita en una banca que reconozco al instante.

La banca en la que te recosté después de dejarte inconsciente.

Después de haber gritado que me amabas y que, si me quedaba, harías de mis días los más felices.

Ahora eso sonaba tan _agradable_…pero también _inalcanzable._

En estos momentos era yo quien luchaba por no caer en la inconsciencia, y vaya que me estaba tomando mucho esfuerzo. Traté de recordarte: tu cabello rosa, tus ojos jade, tu rostro dibujado tan delicadamente, tu figura esbelta, tu piel tersa…y tu tacto tan suave…

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Y se siente tan real, como si de verdad estuvieses tocando mi rostro, y entonces escucho tu melodiosa voz, _te escucho tan lejana_…

Tratas de abrir mis ojos y el verte me deja paralizado –más de lo que ya estoy –Había olvidado lo hermosa que eres. ¡Dios! Y esos ojos…pero, ¿estabas llorando?

-¡Quédate conmigo, Sasuke Uchiha, no se te ocurra dejarme de nuevo! –tu orden me hizo querer sonreír, habías cambiado mucho, ya no eras la niña pequeña que se asustaba de todo y por todo, eras mucho más valiente ahora.

Te escuchaba dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra y de pronto sentí que estaba siendo trasladado; sin embargo tú nunca te alejaste de mi lado.

Y supe que esto era lo correcto, que este era tú lugar: a mi lado.

Mi pasado era irremediable; a lo largo de estos años no causé –tanto a ti como a Naruto –más que dolor y sufrimiento con mi venganza, e incluso traté de mataros en muchas circunstancias; sin embargo mi futuro no tenía por qué ser igual, no al menos si tú estabas en él conmigo.

Tú eres mi única razón para cambiar, para dejar aquello que solía ser y convertirme en alguien merecedor de ti

Por fin había encontrado mi razón…_Y eres tú._

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Al abrir mis ojos puedo ver que estoy en el hospital de Konoha –lo cual no es sorprendente dado mi estado al llegar –pero lo que más me sorprende es verte recostada –totalmente incómoda, cabe resaltar –en una silla al lado de la camilla donde me encuentro.

Y te veo.

Estás tan pálida…tienes dos grandes bolsas debajo de tus ojos y te noto muy delgada. Pero si tan solo hace unas horas estabas bien… ¿no? Porque habían pasado solo unas horas, ¿cierto?

Mientras divago no me percato de que ya estás despierta y que me observas con muda sorpresa. Solo cuando no puedes ocultar más tus sollozos despierto de mi ensoñación. Y lo que veo hace que se me encoja en corazón, o lo que queda de él.

Odio verte llorar.

Odio ver temor en tus ojos.

Odio no saber qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

Quizá Dios se haya apiadado de mí pues antes de pensar en qué decir, te levantas y me abrazas. Yo solo atino a sujetarte y me tomo la libertad de acariciar tu espalda junto con tu crecido cabello; solo pienso en consolarte.

-¿Cuánto? –pregunto con voz rasposa. Necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo había estado "dormido"

-U-un año –respondiste tratado de acallar tu llanto. Te aferraste con más fuerza a mí…y yo a ti.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

El tiempo pasó y, como dice el dicho, ayudó a curar las heridas…Ayudó a mejorar las cosas y también a "crear" otras.

Sakura y yo habíamos comenzado a salir semanas después de que yo saliese del hospital. Llevábamos casi cinco meses y tres semanas juntos y coincidentemente el día de su cumpleaños cumpliríamos seis.

Ese día le pediría ser mi esposa. Solo esperaba que, a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado ella me perdonase y quisiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found out a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

El día esperado llegó.

Escuché como me llamaba desde mi cuarto –pues hace poco se había mudado conmigo –seguramente ya se había levantado y se le hacía raro no verme ahí.

-Aquí abajo –contesté un poco nervioso. Me preocupaba su reacción al ver lo que tenía preparado.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura con voz adormecida, pero enmudeció rápidamente al ver lo que había frente a ella.

La sala estaba decorada con cientos de rosas rojas y una pancarta que decía _"Feliz cumpleaños Sakura Uchiha" _y yo me encontraba parado debajo de ella.

El rostro de Sakura acunó diversas emociones en menos de un segundo; confusión, sorpresa, alegría…AMOR… Fue entonces cuando me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, me puse de rodillas y le dije:

-No soy perfecto, en el pasado te hice muchísimo daño y todo comenzó con mi estúpida sed de venganza, pero ahora solo quiero que sepas que encontré una razón para cambiar quien solía ser, una razón para empezar desde cero…y esa razón eres tú Sakura Haruno…Así que, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

El rostro de mi Flor de Cerezo de iluminó y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer finas lágrimas pero estas eran de felicidad. Ni siquiera pude levantarme para besarla pues ella se abalanzó sobre mí gritando única palabra que quería escuchar: _"Sí"_

**_Gracias por leer._**


End file.
